Prince of Fire
by Anime Lovers Indonesia
Summary: Naruto putra ketiga raja api Ozai dan lady Ursa serta saudara dari Zuko dan Azula. Dia bersama Avatar yang akan menghentikan kedikdayaan ayahnya sendiri. Dia pemegang api terkuat, Amaterasu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Prince of Fire

By

Erza Scarlet Belserion

Masashi Kishimoto dan Michael Dante Di Martino & Bryan Konietzo

Genre: Family dan Romance

Pairing: Naruto x Azula, Naruto x Toph, Naruto x Ty Lee

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Enjoy This Story

Chapter 1: Prolog

Suatu hari di negara Api lebih tepatnya di sebuah rumah megah yang dikelilingi banyak taman dan pohon. Terlihat di salah satu sudut ruangan, ada dua orang anak, laki-laki dan perempuan yang didampingi seorang pria yang kini mereka sedang menatap pintu.

"Uncle, kenapa mommy berteriak didalam ?"ucap anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Mommy kalian sedang berjuang mengeluarkan adik kalian, kalian ingin melihat adik kalian kan"ucap pria itu yang meletakan kedua tangan nya di kepala anak laki-laki tersebut dan anak tersebut hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

"Kalian berdo'a, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa"ucapnya dan kedua anak tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum. Ketika anak laki-laki tersebut berdo'a, anak perempuan hanya acuh dan tak melakukan apa yang dikatakan paman mereka.

"Azula, apa kamu tidak mau mendo'akan ibu kamu dan adikmu"ucap pria yang dikenal bernama Iroh dan lagi-lagi anak yang bernama Azula hanya bisa diam dan hanya mengangkat pundaknya saja.

"Ternyata anda disini, Princess Azula"mereka melihat kedua wanita dua tua yang mendekati mereka.

"Ini sudah jam anda latihan firebender anda dan Akademik anda, Princess Azula"ucap mereka. Azula seolah berat meninggalkan tempat, dia ingin melihat adik baru nya itu walaupun terdapat gengsi yang besar takutnya sang adik baru membuat perhatian ayahnya teralihkan tapi walau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah anak berumur 7 tahun yang ingin menjadi seorang kakak, ingin menjadi sosok kakak yang selalu bersama adik barunya tapi apa boleh buat ketakutan dan perintah mutlak sang ayah tak bisa bantah.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Ozai, Azula ingin melihat adik barunya"ucap Iroh yang melihat tingkah keponakan nya itu dengan sikap gelisah.

"Tapi Jendral Iroh, perintah Lord Fire adalah mutlak"ucap kedua wanita yang dikenal dengan Lo dan Li.

"Aku yang akan bicara dengan Ozai, Azula ing-"ucapan nya terpotong ketika Azula berbicara.

"Tak apa paman, aku akan latihan saja. Lo dan Li ayo kita pergi"ucap Azula yang telah berjalan meuju tempat latihan.

"Baiklah Princess Azula"balas kedua nya dan mereka bertiga meninggalkan tempat.

"Ayo prince Zuko, kita berdo'a untuk keselamatan adik dan ibumu"ucap Iroh dengan menuntun sang keponakan kembali ke dekat ruangan persalinan.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan bayi dalam ruangan, tentu saja ini membuat Zuko segera memasuki ruangan. Sempat terdiam, itulah ekspresinya ketika melihat sang ibu menggendong bundelan kecil di dalam bekapan nya.

"Zuko kesini nak"sang ibu memanggil sang anak untuk mendekat.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat adik kecilmu ?"ucapnya. Suara tepukan pelan dibahunya membuat Zuko terhenyak dan mendekati sang ibu.

"Perkenalkan Zuko, namanya Naruto"ucapnya.

"Hai, aku adalah kakakmu, namaku Zuko"Zuko menyentuh pipi kecil sang adik dan terlihat jelas sekali ekspresi senang di raut wajah anak 8 tahun itu.

"Jika aku boleh tahu kenapa anda memberinya nama Naruto, Lady Ursa"bisik Iroh.

"Aku pernah mendapatkan mimpi, aku bertemu kakekku Avatar Roku. Dia berpesan, ketika anakmu lahir, kau harus memberi nama dia Naruto dan dialah yang akan menghentikan perang ini bersama Avatar baru"ucapan Ursa membuat Iroh terkejut dan dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Well, semoga saja apa yang diinginkan Avatar Roku bisa terpenuhi"ucapnya.

"Selamat atas kelahiran anak anda Lady Ursa"sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka, terlihat Azula yang datang bersama Lo dan Li.

"Terimakasih Lo dan Li"ucap sang Lady. Azula melihat sesosok bundelan kecil di gendongan ibunya. Ibunya yang merasa Azula melihat kearah mereka segera berucap.

"Kesinilah Azula. Apa kau tidak melihat adikmu ?"ucapnya. Azula pun memutuskan mendekat dan dia seolah terpesona dengan dua manik biru mata adiknya dan tanpa sadar menggerakan jari telunjuk di pipi adiknya.

"Pipi ini begitu lembut"ucap Azula. Dia sedikit kaget ketika adiknya menatap kearah nya dan menggengam jari Azula yang bertengger di pipinya. Ketika Azula hendak melepaskan genggaman itu tapi sang adik malah mencengkram nya erat.

"Sepertinya Naruto menyukaimu Azula"ucap sang ibu.

"Kau telah menjadi kakak, Azula"ucap sang paman sdikit menepuk pelan pundak sang keponakan.

"Kita menjadi seorang kakak, Azula"ucap Zuko kepada sang adik.

"Bolehkah aku menggendongnya bu"ucapan Azula membuat semua orang kaget karena yang mereka tahu Azula sang cuek ke orang lain kecuali ke ayahnya.

"Kau mau menggendong Naruto, Azula"tanya sang ibu.

"Bolehkah aku menggendong Naruto, bu"tanya Azula lagi.

"Kau boleh menggendong nya Azula dan sepertinya Naruto ingin digendong olehmu"ucap sang ibu.

Azula pun menerima uluran dari sang ibu, dia mengangkat adiknya dengan pelan dan meletakan Naruto kecil dalam gendongan nya.

"Hey Naru. Aku Azula, kakak perempuanmu"ucapnya sambil menekan pelan pipi chuby adiknya dan menciumnya.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Tadi aku dikasih gelang oleh Mai, aku ingin kamu memakainya dan kebetulan gelangnya ada dua jadi ini sebagai tanda ya Naru"ucap Azula yang telah memasangkan gelang dengan bandul berbentuk matahari di gelang tangan kanan nya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku sangat menyayangimu"ucapan Azula di respon oleh Naruto dengan menggengam tangan sang kakak dan kepalanya menunduk kepala nya kearah badan Azula. Sementara Ursa, Iroh, Lo dan Li seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengar mereka. Mereka hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

"Sepertinya Naruto akan merubah sifat Azula yang cuek menjadi lebih penyayang dan lebih perduli, bukan begitu Ursa"ucap Iroh yang masih setia melihat kearah Azula.

"Sepertinya Naruto akan menjadi matahari untuk Azula dan untuk keluarga ini"ucap Ursa.

"Anda benar jendral Iroh, Lady Ursa. Princess Azula jarang menampakan ekspresi seperti itu kecuali ke kedua sang sahabat yang di Akademi dan di ruang pelatihan"ucap Lo dan Li yang ditunjuk Lord Fire untuk menjadi asisten pribadi sang putri kerajaan.

"Azula terlihat berbeda bu, paman"mereka hanya mengangukan kepala untuk menjawab ucapan sang pangeran kerajaan. Sekarang keadaan dan suasana di keluarga sedikit berubah sejak kehadiran Naruto tapi tanpa mereka sadari sang raja api sedang memperhatikan mereka.

'Senyuman itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Kau hanya akan membawa kehancuran bagi kedikdayaan-ku'batin dan membakar gulungan yang ada ditangan nya.

Flashback On

Raja Api Ozai sedang berada di singgasana nya, sedang berdiskusi dengan para jenderal nya tapi kegiatan mereka terganggu dengan kedatangan para pelayan.

"Maaf tuanku, anda kedatangan tamu dari penjaga pulau Avatar Roku"ucapnya lalu masuklah dua orang yang menjadi penjaga pulau Avatar Roku.

"Kita mendapatkan berita buruk yang mulia"ucap mereka yang telah menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepada sang raja.

"Ini tidak mungkin"ucap Ozai yang membanting gulungan itu.

"Tapi inilah kenyataan nya yang mulia, bahwa akan ada anak dari negara api atau lebih tepatnya dalam keluarga kerajaan yang akan menghancurkan tahta anda yang telah dibentuk sejak masa Raja Api Sozin terdahulu"ucap mereka.

"Ciri utamanya yaitu dia tidak bisa Fire Bending"sambung nya.

"Bukan nya hari ini Lady Ursa hari ini akan melahirkan Lord Fire"ucap salah satu jenderal. Belum mereka mendengar jawaban dari sang raja, mereka disajikan api yang membara dihadapan mereka.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun yang ingin menghancurkan nya, bahkan jika dia anakku sendiri"ucap Ozai dengan kobaran api yang mengelilingi nya.

Flashback Off

Ketika sibuk dengan dunia nya, dia seperti mendapatkan bisikan.

' **Kau harus memusnahkan dia Ozai atau tahtamu akan hancur'**

' **Lakukan lah Ozai atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu'**

"Aku akan memastikan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan tahtaku baik itu anak itu maupun Avatar baru"ucapnya dengan nada sangat yakin.

' **Semakin cepat kau memusnahkan anakmu maka semakin amanlah dirimu. Anakmu yang bernama Naruto yang akan memutus rantai yang sudah dibuat oleh kakek buyutmu. Hanya negara Api yang menguasai dunia'**

Ozai pun memutuskan kembali ke singgasana nya, meninggalkan ruangan itu.

10 bulan kemudian

Terlihat di sebuah taman dibelakang rumah, terdapat 3 orang anak yang sedang bermain. 3 anak itu bernama Zuko yang sedang memberi makan bebek peliharaan mereka, Azula yang sedang memberi makan sang adik, Naruto yang berada dipangkuan nya.

"Ayo Naru-chan buka mulutnya"ucap Azula yang menyodorkan saru sendok kecil ke sang adik.

"Anak pintar"ucapnya lagi ketika Naruto memakan makanan nya.

"Ta ta ta ta bum bum ta ta ta"mereka berdua tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan sang adik, tapi mereka melihat sang adik menunjuk-nunjuk kearah belakang. Tepat saja, teman-teman Azula datang menghampiri mereka.

"Wah wah wah Naru-chan, sini onee-san gendong"ucap Ty Lee yang mengulurkan tangan nya. Naruto yang melihat itu mengangkat tangan nya seolah minta digendong dan hupp, Naruto pun berpindah tangan dari Azula ke Ty Lee.

"Betapa menggemaskan nya dirimu, Naru-chan"ucap Ty Lee yang telah menciumi pipi gembul Naruto dan seolah mengerti dari ucapan nya Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dan sedikit menarik-narik rambut Ty Lee.

"WAHHHHHHHH lucunya"teriak Ty Lee kencang tanpa sadar memeluk Naruto.

"Ty Lee kau terlalu kuat memeluk Naruto"akhirnya Mai berucap, ketika melihat temannya memeluk adik Azula.

"Kau membuatnya susah bernafas Ty Lee"Azula yang telah sadar dengan sigap mengambil Naruto pelukan maut sang teman. Ketika Naruto sudah berada di pelukan nya, dia melihat Naruto yang terus menatap kearah belakang nya.

"Ada apa Naru ?"ucap Azula yang melihat kebelakang dan tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan.

"Ada apa Azula ?"akhirnya Zuko berucap dia juga menatap kearah belakang.

"Ada apa Azula ?"Mai dan Ty Lee juga demikian.

"Entahlah dari tadi Naru terus menatap kearah pohon tersebut"ucap Azula. Zuko yang takut ada penyusup di sekitar tempat ini, dia pun memutuskan melihatnya. Azula yang masih menggendong adiknya beserta teman-temannya juga mengikuti Zuko.

"Tidak ada apa-apa siapa-siapa"Zuko berujar.

"Itu Apa Zuko, Azula"Ty Lee berucap dan mengambil bel yang bersimbol aneh.

"Ada penyusup disini, sebaiknya kalian segera kedalam"mereka hanya menganggukan kepala dan memasuki rumah Azula.

Sementara di dekat salah satu pohon, tampak dua orang yang berpakaian tertutup dan tak lupa memakai topi yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya anak itu bukan anak sembarangan"ucapnya.

"Dia bisa merasakan kehadiran kita, padahal saudaranya dan yang lain tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan kita"ucap yang lain.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, sebelum ada yang datang"lalu mereka tenggelam dalam tanah.

Dengan Azula dll

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Azula, bukan nya kau latihan pengendalian apimu ?"mereka semua terkaget karena sekarang ayah Azula atau Fire Lord Ozai berdiri di depan mereka.

"Ayah, Tuan Ozai"ucap Zuko, Azula, Mai dan Ty Lee.

"Kebetulan ayah disini, aku merasakan ada yang menyusup ke istana ini ayah"ucap Zuko.

"Kau harus terus berlatih pengendalian apimu"ucap Ozai tanpa menjawab ucapan Zuko.

"Aku akan latihan sebentar lagi ayah. Yang dikatakan Zuzu benar, Ayah. Ada yang menyusup ke istana ini. Naru yang menunjukan nya pada kami"ucap Azula menyerahkan sebuah bel kecil pada ayahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera ke ruang latihan, jangan lupa ajak sekalian temanmu itu"ucap Ozai yang hendak meninggalkan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Naru ?"ucap Azula yang membuat Ozai berhenti.

"Serahkan ke para pelayan, pelatihanmu lebih penting daripada anak itu"ucapan Ozai tentu saja mengejutkan mereka terutama Azula.

"Kenapa ayah menyebut Naruto dengan "Anak itu", dia anakmu, dia adikku dan Azula"ucap Zuko sedikit marah dan sedikit nada tinggi.

"Kau berani membentak ku Zuko, terserah aku ingin menyebut "dia" ini apa"Ozai mengarahkan tangan penuh api nya kearah sang anak tetapi seseorang segera menahan nya.

"Kau berani memukul anakmu sendiri, Ozai"ternyata Iroh lah yang menahan tangan tersebut.

"Dia harus diajarkan sopan santun ketika berbicara dengan orang tua nya. Kau tak usah ikut campur"ucap Ozai yang menghentakkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin anak-anak manis ini melihat apa yang belum pantas dia lihat"ucap Iroh.

"Dan juga ucapanmu juga keterlaluan, sejak Naruto lahir, kau belum melihat ataupun menggendongnya. Kau ini ayahnya Ozai"tambahnya.

"Aku tidak mau menggendong anak itu dan kutekankan sekali lagi padamu Iroh, jangan sekali-kali kau mengurusi urusan keluargaku. Azula kau cepatlah keruang pelatihan, karena gurumu sudah ada disana"ucap Ozai meninggalkan mereka.

"Pergilah Azula, aku yang akan membawa Naruto"ucapan paman nya membuat Azula menatap kearah sang paman.

"Pergilah Azula sebelum ayahmu kembali lagi kesini, biar aku dan Zuko yang membawa Naruto. Kau pergilah bersama temanmu"ucapnya lagi yang telah mengambil Naruto dari Azula.

"Ayo kita pergi Zuko"ucap sang paman yang menepuk pundak keponakan nya yang dari tadi terus menatap kearah ayahnya pergi.

"Apa salah jika Naruto lahir di dunia paman. Sejak kelahiran naruto hingga sekarang, ayah tak pernah menggendong maupun melihatnya"ucap Zuko yang terus melihat kearah ayahnya pergi.

"Naruto tidak salah apapun Zuko, ayahmu yang bermasalah. Biar paman yang akan berbicara dengan ayahmu. Aku akan mengantarmu dan Naruto ke ibu kalian lalu akan bicara dengan ayahmu"ucap Iroh sambil mengelus rambut ponakan nya.

"Owh ya paman, tadi naruto terus menunjuk kearah pohon dekat kolom karena takut ada penyusup, kami memutuskan melihat. Tidak ada orang disana tapi kami menemukan sebuah bel tapi sekarang bel tersebut dipegang ayah"ujarnya.

"Kau tak perlu takut Zuko, aku akan meminta penjaga lebih memperketat penjagaan"ucapnya tersenyum kearah sang ponakan.

"Ayo kita bawa Naruto ke ibu, paman"ucap Zuko dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang paman.

Di tempat Azula

"Jadi kunci dalam pengendalian api adalah bagaimana cara kita bisa mengkontrol emosi kita, mengkontrol yang kita keluarkan dan harus di ingat anak-anak sebagai fire bender kita harus bisa mengkontrol emosi dan energi batin kita"sang guru terus menjelaskan dan tak sengaja melihat salah satu muridnya tidak melihat kearahnya.

"Princess Azula apa yang kau pikirkan, kau sudah 3x kali tak memperhatikan pelajaran ini"ucapnya.

"Tak ada masalah sensei"ucap Azula tanpa melihat ke lawan bicara.

"Sebaiknya kita akhir saja pelajaran hari ini"sang guru pun meninggalkan kelas. Mei dan Ty Lee pun segera menghampiri Azula yang tak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hey Azula, ayo kita kembali"ucap Ty Lee.

"Apa kau memikirkan apa yang dikatakan ayahmu itu ?"ucapan Mai membuat dia pun melihat.

"Aku sangat kepikiran, kenapa ayah tak pernah menggendong Naruto ataupun sekedar melihat Naruto ?"ucapnya.

"Mungkin Fire Lord sedang sibuk Azula. Positif thingking Azula"ucap Ty Lee yang mencoba menghibur teman nya.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Ty Lee benar, Azula. Kudengar dari ayah, kita sedang mengmbil alih banyak wilayah untuk memperluas daerah Negara Api"ucap Mai juga.

"Sebaiknya kita ke tempat Naruto"ucapan Ty Lee hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Azula dan Mei. Lalu mereka pergi dari ruangan.

Di tempat Naruto

Zuko yang duduk disamping ibunya yang sedang menyuapi naruto. Ursa yang sangat tahu sikap anaknya ketika ada yang sedang menganggu pikiran nya segera berucap.

"Zuko apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, nak"ucap Ursa sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Ibu sudah dengar dari pamankan"Ursa hanya bisa menatap kearah kolam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"Kenapa sikap ayah begitu terhadap Naruto ?"ucap Zuko.

"Apa ayah tidak suka kehadiran Naruto ?"ucapnya.

"Apa ayah tak menganggap kehadiran naruto itu ada ?"ucapnya lagi dan mencengkram rumpu di kedua tangan nya.

"Kenapa naruto harus mengalami ini, bu. Aku tak mau apa yang kurasakan dirasakan juga oleh Naruto. Ayah hanya menyayangi Azula, dia anak kebanggaan nya"ucap Zuko yang telah menitikan air mata. Ursa dengan sigap memeluk Naruto dsn Zuko dalam pelukan nya.

"Walaupun ayahmu tak pernah menampakan perhatian nya padamu tapi harus kau ingat dia sangat menyayangi kalian"ucap Ursa yangmengelus punggung anaknya.

"Aku bisa melihat sorot wajahnya krtika melihat Naruto, dia tak menyukai naruto. Apa ada yang salah dengan naruto bu"yang sudah terisak dan melihat kearah sang adik yang terus mengangkat tangan nya seolah meminta digendong.

"Jika ayahmu tak menyanyangi Naruto, masih ada aku, ibu dan paman Iroh yang akan menyanyangi naruto"ucap Zuko yang telah menggendong adiknya dan kepala Naruto tidur di pelukan Zuko.

"Walaupun ayahmu tak menganggap Naruto ada, kita akan selalu menyayangi Naruto dan akan selalu melindungi nya apapun yang terjadi nanti"ucap Ursa yang telah memeluk kedua anaknya. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, Azula dari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Dia melihat, mendengar semuanya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat dan disusul oleh teman-teman nya.

6 tahun kemudian

6 tahun setelah kejadian sejak ozai yang tak menganggap naruto anaknya terjadi. Banyak yang telah terjadi salah satunya sikap Ozai yang mulai kasar dan sering mengurung Naruto karena dianggap menganggu sang kakak, Azula. Lalu Azula yang digadang-gadang akan menajdi putri terkuat karena mempunyai api biru, ini sangat langkah karena di dunia ini hanya Azula lah yang mempunyai nya. Kemudian Zuko yang telah bisa mengeluarkan apinya dan ada berita duka, sepupu mereka Lu Ten meninggal dalam perang memperebutkan Ba-Sing-Se dan membuat Iroh yang memimpin pasukan membawa kembali pasukan ke negara api. Ini tentu saja membuat Ozai geram, pemakaman telah dilakukan dan Iroh memutuskan berhenti menjadi jenderal dan memilih melatih sang keponakan yaitu Zuko. Beberapa tahun terakhir lebih tepat nya 3 tahun Azula tak pernah lagi bermain dengan Naruto, ini adalah ulah ayahnya karena dia tak ingin Naruto menganggu latihan dan pendidikan Azula.

Naruto anak ajaib, dia tahu bahwa sang kakak mulai menjauhinya bahkan Naruto beranggapan dirinya hanya penghalang. Ketika umur ulang tahun Naruto ke 4 tahun Azula tak hadir seperti ulang tahun sebelumnya. Ketika Naruto ulang tahun, Azula dan dua teman nya membuat pesta sederhana yang dihadiri Zuko, ibunya dan sang paman dan tiap tahun pula Naruto selalu menerima hadiah dari sang kakak. Sekarang itu semua angan yang tak akan bisa Naruto terima lagi karena seperti yang sudah dijelaskan Azula perlahan mulai menjauhinya. Dulu ketika Naruto diganggu oleh anak lain, Azula selalu berdiri di depan Naruto melindungi sang adik tapi sekarang semua itu sudah sirna terbakar api.

Hari ini hari dimana Naruto pertama kali nya akan mengeluarkan api dan saat ini dia telah berdiri di depan banyak orang yang ingin melihat sang pangeran mengeluarkan apinya.

"Anda sudah siap prince Naruto"ucap sang pengatur stadion naruto hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

"Tunjukan lah apimu jika kau memang seorang fire bending seperti kedua kakakmu apalagi Azula. Mungkin saja kau memilki api yang lain seperti Azula"ucap Ozai. Naruto dapat melihat ibunya duduk disebelah ayahnya dan kedua kakaknya duduk di sebelah ayah dan ibunya dan melihat semua warga negara api yang datang.

"Tarik nafas naruto dan hembuskan perlahan"ucap Iroh yang menghibur ponakan nya.

"Aku mengerti paman"lalu Naruto menjulurkan tangan nya yang terkepal kedepan. Semua orang bingung karena tidak ada api yang keluar dari tangan Naruto. Dia mencoba lagi tapi tetap tak ada api yang keluar dan terus mencobanya. Masyarakat yang melihat hanya bisa tertawa dan mencelanya, mereka tak takut kena murka sang raja karena berita Fire Lord yang tak mengakui Naruto anaknya sudah beredar luas bahkan sampai ke suku air.

"Sepertinya anak anda bukan pengendali api Fire Lord"ucap Laksamana Zhao yang memancing rusuh warga yang melihat dan Ozai bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan mengenai Naruto. Ozai yang dari awal memang membenci Naruto, menembakan petirnya dan tepat mengenai dada naruto. Kejadian tentu saja membuat warga yang menonton kaget, mereka baru tahu bahwa raja mereka sekejam itu bahkan ke anak sendiri.

"NARUTO"teriak Iroh, Ursa, Zuko segera berlari menuju Naruto yang terkapar.

"Cepat panggil dokter"teriak Iroh dan tak lama kemudian dokter dibantu Iroh membawa Naruto untuk segera diobati. Azula sangat terkejut karena sang ayah dengan tak bersalahnya menembak petir ke Naruto.

"Kita pergi Azula"ucap Ozai yang pergi bersama laksamana nya.

"Tapi ayah, aku ingin melihatNnaruto. Aku takut Naruto terluka"ucap Azula.

"Kau akan ikut denganku kan"ucapan sang ayah yang skeptis berhasil membuatnya terdiam dan berjalan dibelakang ayahnya.

Di ruang perawatan

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, dokter ?"ucap Ursa yang melihat kondisi anaknya yang sungguh miris.

"Kondisi prince Naruto baik-baik saja tapi menimbulkan bekas luka yang mendalam ditambah lagi kondisi psikis nya sedikit terguncang"ucap dokter.

"Sebaiknya kita membiarkan pangeran beristirahat"ucapnya sambil membalut dada naruto. Iroh yang masih tersulut emosi karena kelakuan adiknya segera menuju ruangan Ozai. Ursa dan Zuko dengan segera menyusul dan menitipkan Naruto ke dokter.

Di ruangan istirahat, Ozai dikagetkan dengan hancurnya pintu dikarenakan petir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ozai ?"ucap Iroh menggeram.

"APA KAU MENCOBA MEMBUNUH ANAKMU SENDIRI HAHHHHH"teriaknya.

"Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran dan kukira itu pantas karena membuat malu keluarga ini karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan api"ucap Ozai dengan santai dari singgasana nya.

"INI SUDAH KETERLALUAN OZAI, KAU MENCOBA MEMBUNUH NARUTO, ANAK KANDUNGMU SENDIRI"teriak Iroh.

"Sudah sejak awal kukatakan, dia yang akan menghancurkan tahtaku yang berarti dia musuhku"ucap Ozai.

"Siapaun yang mencoba menghancurkan kekuasaanku akan kubinasakan termasuk anakku sendiri"ucap Ozai yang telah berdiri dan pergi dari singgasana.

Ursa, Zuko dan Iroh memutuskan melihat kondisi naruto, ketika ingin keluar sebuah suara membuat mereka berhenti.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naru, bu paman"ucap Azula yang telah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ikutlah dengan kami"ucap Iroh yang telah melihat Ursa terburu-buru pergi dan mereka pergi dari ruangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Dimana Naruto, dok ?"ucap Ursa yang kaget melihat Naruto tak ada.

"Dia berada di kolam disana "dokter menunjuk dimana naruto sedang duduk di kursi roda yang sedang memberi makan bebek disana.

"Kau seharusnya istirahat saja Naruto"Naruto terkaget dan melihat ibu, kedua kakaknya dan sang paman dibelakangnya lalu Naruto menundukan kepala nya.

"Aku memalukan ya bu, aku adalah anak dari raja api tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan api"ucapnya tertawa miris.

"Zuko-nii bisa mengeluarkan apinya di umur 5 tahun, Azula-nee lebih hebat lagi dia mengeluarkan apinya diumur 4 tahun dan bukan sembarang api, api biru yang sangat langkah sedangkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan api. Aku hanya membuat malu ayah saja. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini, mungkin aku seharusnya tak dilahirkan di keluarga ini. Zuko-nii dan Azula-nee sudah cukup, mereka bisa membuat ibu dan ayah bangga tidak sepertiku yang hanya bisa membuat kalian semua malu"ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah luka bakarnya. Ursa hanya bisa memeluk sang anak tanpa bisa membalas semua ucapan Naruto. Zuko, Azula dan Iroh hanya bisa melihat.

Sementar itu di ruangan Fire Lord Ozai

"Sepertinya anda sudah mantap untuk menyingkirkan anak anda sendiri Lord Ozai"ucap 10 orang yang sedang bersujud dihadapan nya.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan nya, Dai Li Agent ?"ucap Ozai tersenyum kearah suruhannya.

"Sesuai rencana, kami akan melaksanakannya tengah malam nanti fire lord"ucap mereka.

"Aku tidak mau menerima kegagalan"ucap Ozai yang telah beridiri dari singgasana nya dan berjalan kelaur.

"Kami tidak akkan gagal"ucap mereka dan mereka tenggelam kedslam tanah.

Time Skip

Tepat pada tengah malam, semua prajurit berjaga hilir mudik tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa orang yang memasuki ruangan.

"Kita harus memulai operasi ini, kalian bertiga berjaga di ruangan, kalian berempat jaga di sekitar"ucap sang pemimpin.

"Operasi dimulai"lalu mereka mulai menjalankan rencana, ketika sampai diruangan dimana Naruto berada. Ketika ingin mengarahkan pisau kearah dada naruto, mereka dikagetkan dengan teriakan Ursa.

"TOLONGGGGGGG"tentu saja ini membuat kedua anaknya, iroh terbangun dan kaget milhat ada penyusup.

"Siapa kalian dan mau apa kalian kesini"ucap Iroh.

"Kami disini atas nama keadilan, kami ingin menuntut balas atas perbuatan negara api pada keluarga kami di Omashu dan Ba-Sing-Se"ucap mereka yang telah mengurung Iroh dalam penjara tanah yang membuat dirinya tak bisa bergerak.

"Senang bisa melihat naga dari barat tapi sepertinya kali kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan keponakanmu. Sang penyusup telah mengarahkan sebuah pisau itu keleher Naruto tapi sebuah api membuat mereka melepaskan sandera dan membuat dinding batu untuk bertahan dan ada beberapa yang tepat mengenai para penyusup.

"Kau tak apa Naruto"ucap Zuko yang khawatir.

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku nii-san"tak sengaja Naruto melihat Azula yang diam memandangi mereka.

"Kenapa kamu tak mau menolong Azula-nee, kau tak perlu menolongku setidaknya tolonglah ibu dan paman. Aku tahu kau juga membenci kehadiranku yang hanya bisa membuatmu dan ayahmu malu"ucapan Naruto telak mengenai Azula. Dalam hatinya dia tak mau seperti ini. Mereka pun melepaskan Iroh yang terkurung batu.

"URSA"teriakan Iroh membuat Naruto dan Zuko melihat kearah sang ibu yang terdiam di tempat ketika sebuah batu besar mendekati nya dan mereka lebih kaget lagi ketika sebuah batu besar menabrak batu tersebut dan yang sangat membuat mereka kaget karena Naruto lah yang mengarahkan batu tersebut. Para penyusup itu menggempur nya tapi dia tak sendiri karena Iroh dan Zuko telah bergabung. Mereka terlalu fokus di salah satu penyusup karena yang lain telah berdiri tak jauh dari Azula yang telah mengarahkan sebuah pedang kearah nya.

"AZULA AWAS"teriak mereka. Azula yang mendengar kaget tapi dia seperti tenggelam dalam tanah dan berpindah tempat.

"NARUTOOOOOOO"teriakan mereka mambuat Azula kembali kedunianya dan betapa kagetnya ketika melihat sang adik yang pedang tepat diluka nya. Azula melihat Naruto mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan tumbang.

"TIDAKKK"teriak Azula segera bergegas menuju naruto, dia mengangkat kepala sang adik ke pangkuannya.

"Tidak ini tidak mungkin"Azula dapat melihat darah ditangan nya dan tatapan tak lepas dari mata sang adik yang mulai meredup, Azula memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk. Perlahan para pasukan mulai berdatangan.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak karena pedang itu sudah dilumuri racun. Dendam kami akhirnya terbalaskan"teriak mereka lalu melarikan diri dan mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak karena para penyusup telah menghilang dalam tanah.

"Naruto kau harus bertahan'ucap Azula sambil menangis.

"Ji-ka ak-u ter-lah-ir kem-bali aku ingin mel-indungimu dan aku san-gat men-yayangi-mu nee-san"ucap Naruto terbata-bata dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku-ju-ga menyayangi ka-lian i-bu, nii-san, pa-man dan ju-ga ay-ah. Ak-u be-syu-kur bi-sa dilahi-rkan di kel-uarga ini. Selam-at tin-ggal sem-uanya, ini bu-kan per-pisa-han"ucap Naruto yang telah menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak Naruto sayang, kau harus bertahan. Ibu akan panggil dokter segera"Ursa segera berlari mencari dokter keluarga. Beberapa menit kemudian kembalilah Ursa dengan dokter. Ketika dokter memeriksakeadaan Naruto. Diam sempat terdiam dan menggeleng pasrah.

"Maafkan aku Lady Ursa aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Naruto karena luka nya sudah terlalu parah ditambah racun yang berada di jantungnya membuatnya tak bertahan lama.

"Tidak ini tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Naruto meninggal. Naruto tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku"ucap Azula yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk mayat Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya di pelukan eratnya.

Brukkkkkk

"Ibu/Ursa"teriak Zuko dan Iroh yang melihat Ursa pingsan karena tak sanggup melihat kepergian Naruto. Iroh mengangkatnya dan meletakan nya di kasur tapi sebuah teriakan membuat mereka melihat kearah sumber suara.

"TIDAK NARUTO, JANGAN TINGGALKAN NEE-SAN"teriak Azula dengan sangat kencang dan berurai air mata, dia tetap memeluk jenazah Naruto yang sudah kaku dan bibirnya yang sudah membiru akibat racun tersebut.

Malam ini menjadi tragedi yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh mereka terutam Azula, karena dimalam inilah mereka kehilangan keluarga yang dicintainya dan semua prajurit tertunduk karena mereka tahu bahwa putra ketiga raja mereka adalah orang yang sangat baik kepada mereka. Dia tak memandang semua orang sama tanpa ada perbedaan kelas dan kasta dan sejak malam inilah semuanya akan berubah termasuk takdir yang akan mereka jalani kedepan.

To Be Continue

Ini merupakan cerita baru dariku. Setelah nonton Avatar The Legend of Aang: The Last Air Bender aku tertarik buat fanfic crossover Naruto dan Avatar dan jadilah cerita baru dari saya yang berjudul Prince of Fire. Aku sangat tertarik dengan karakter Azula dan mulai mencari ceritanya baik bahasa inggris maupun indonesia. Awalnya pengen buat fanfic Avatar Oc x Azula tapi untuk fanfic indonesia tak pernah ada fanfic Avatar bahasa indonesia dengan Oc sebagai pemaren utama makanya kubuat fic ini sebagai penyalur ide yang terkumpul. Jika ada yang ingin tanya sesuatu, bisa tuliskan dikolom review atau bisa pm saya.

Semoga suka dengan ceritanya, jangan lupa follow dan favoritekan cerita ini, ditunggu komentar kalian. Yang menunggu God Mouth and God Tongue, lagi proses pembuatan dan untuk cerita-cerita yang lain lagi proses menunggu kapan di update.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Prince of Fire

By

Erza Scarlet Belserion

Masashi Kishimoto dan Michael Dante Di Martino & Bryan Konietzo

Genre: Family dan Romance

Pairing: Naruto x Azula, Naruto x Toph, Naruto x Ty Lee

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Enjoy This Story

Chapter 2

4 tahun telah berlalu sejak insiden meninggalnya Naruto, sejak itu pula banyak yang telah terjadi di dalam keluarga Raja Api salah satunya yaitu dengan pergi sang ibu dari Azula dan Zuko karena setelah berjuang selama setahun lebih, dia masih tak terima jika anaknya meninggal lalu Zuko dan pamannya pergi menjelajah mencari Avatar setelah tetua mengatakan bahwa Avatar telah muncul dan yang paling baru adalah turunnya Princess of Fire, Azula. Dia ditugaskan sang ayah untuk menangkap Zuko dan pamannya karena telah memalukan raja api setelah insiden penangkapan di kutub utara gagal dan disinilah dia sedang duduk sambil memandang kearah lautan.

"Princess sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di tempat kakak dan paman anda berada"ucap salah satu Jenderal.

"Tambah kecepatan kapal ini, semakin cepat kita sampai semakin cepat pula membawa dua pecundang itu ke Negara Api"ucap Azula.

"Sesuai perintah anda Princess"lalu Jenderal itu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menambah kecepatan kapal ini sesuai perintah Azula.

'Seandainya waktu dapat kuubah'batinnya memandang kearah laut.

Sementara itu tampak disalah satu rumah, ada dua orang pria yang sedang membawa membawa keranjang yang berisikan bunga dan pria yang lebih muda membawa dua figura foto seorang anak kecil berumur enam tahun berambut hitam dan seorang wanita.

"Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkannya Zuko ?"tanya pria yang lebih tua.

"Aku akan melaksanakannya uncle, hari ini tepat 4 tahun Naruto meninggal dan 1 tahun meninggalnya kaasan. Setidaknya aku bisa memberi mereka do'a"ucap orang yang bernama Zuko. Mereka lantas berjalan menuju sebuah bukit tak jauh dari tempat tinggal baru mereka. Setelah di bukit mereka meletakkan dua figura foto tersebut.

"Maaf kaasan, Naruto aku baru sempat mengirimkan do'a pada kalian. aku dan uncle baik-baik saja dan kalian pasti tahu betul apa yang terjadi saat ini dari atas sana, jadi aku tak perlu lagi menjelaskannya pada kalian. Aku tahu kalian akan selalu mengawasi dan melindungiku dari sana dan aku memohon do'a padamu wahai dewa, semoga aku bisa kembali ke negaraku dan mengembalikan kehormatanku"ucap Zuko yang berdo'a dengan khidmat. Beberapa menit kemudian dia membuka matanya dan tampak ada air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian, kalian pasti tahu itu kan kaasan, Naruto"ucapnya sedikit terisak. Sang paman hanya bisa menepuk pelan pundaknya berharap itu bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya.

"Semoga kalian tenang di alam sana Ursa, Naruto"ucap sang paman.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali dan menyiapkan banyak energi untuk besok"ucap sang paman dan Zuko hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu mereka meninggalkan tempat tapi tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua orang yang sedang mengawasi mereka yaitu dua orang tentara dari negara api yang sengaja ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Zuko dan pamannya.

"Sebaiknya kita laporkan hal ini"dan dibalas anggukan dari tentara yang lain dan tentara itu menerbangkan burung pengantar pesan kepada atasan mereka.

Sementara di suatu tempat tampak 3 orang remaja bersama seekor lemur dan bison sedang berjalan menuju kota selanjutnya yaitu Omashu.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke Omashu, aku tak sabar bertemu dengan Bumi"ucap salah satu dari mereka yang botak.

"Aku tak sabar belajar pengendalian bumi"tambahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat sejenak"ucap anak laki-laki yang memegang bumerang.

"Sokka ada benarnya, sebaiknya kita beristirahat sejenak Aang"ucap satu-satunya wanita disana.

"Baiklah"ucap anak botak yang bernama Aang, sang Avatar. Lalu mereka berisitirahat sejenak melepaskan lelah yang ada. Sementara itu di sisi lain tempat, tampak seorang remaja yang berjalan menggunakan jubah dan memakai topi lebar untuk menutup kepalanya. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah kedai makanan dan memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Mau pesan apa tuan"ucap pelayan disana.

"Roti sama teh saja"setelah menyatat pesanan dan menyiapkan pesanannya. Lalu dia melepaskan topi yang menutupi kepalanya dan tampak surai hitam dengan warna merah kebiruan di ujung rambutnya yang jabrik dan yang paling mencolok dari penampilan anak tersebut adalah adanya sebuah sayatan yang berada di mata kanannya dan mata kanan tersebut menutup.

"Haru bisa kau antarkan pesanan ini kearah pria yang ada disana"dia dapat mendengar suara pelayan tadi yang menyuruh seseorang mengantarkan pesanan itu ke mejanya.

"Baik bu"ucapnya lalu dia mengambil pesanan itu dan mengantarkannya ke meja pemesan.

"Ini pesanan an-"ucapan anak yang bernama Haru terpotong karena melihat sosok tak asing baginya.

"Lama tak jumpa Naruto"ucap Haru yang masih kaget.

"Yo, lama tak jumpa Haru"ucap si pemesan yang bernama Naruto.

"Kau apa kabar"ucap Haru yang duduk di depan Naruto.

"Seperti yang kau lihat"ucap Naruto yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan lagi. Sementara itu di kapal Azula kini dia sedang berdiri dengan kuda-kuda, dia menggerakkan kedua jari tangannya dan mulai terdengar sayup sayup bunyi petir setelah petir itu terkumpul dia melepaskannya kearah lautan.

"Not bad princess Azula tapi sepertinya ada yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai kau tak melihat adanya rambut yang menghalangi pandanganmu"ucap sang penasehat yang dari tadi melihat pelatihan sang putri mahkota. Azula hanya bisa mendecih kasar mendengar ucapan penasehatnya itu. dia pun mencoba sekali lagi dan petir itu terdengar lebih kencang dan lebih keras.

"Perfect"kedua penasehat itu bertepuk tangan dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Princess, sebentar lagi kita akan menepi ke daratan"lapor sang jenderal.

"Begitu. Apa ada kabar dari bawahanmu tentang keberadaan apa yang kita cari ?"tanyanya.

"Belum ada kabar ma-"ucap sang Jenderal Lao terpotong karena sebuah burung pengantar surat datang dan bertengger di pundak Azula.

"Suruh pasukan mu menyiapkan diri dan jalankan rencana seperti apa yang kukatakan tadi"ucap Azula yang melemparkan kertas itu ke jenderal dan meninggalkan temat dengan diikuti 2 penasehat tuanya.

"Laksanakan Princess"lalu jenderal itu pergi memerintahkan pasukannya sesuai arahan sang princess.

Sementara itu Naruto sedang asik berbicara dengan teman lama tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan karena seorang tentara Negara Api membuat kerusuhan di kedai milik Haru. Ketika tentara itu hendak memukul salah satu warga, dengan sigap Naruto menahan tangan itu.

"Owh mau jadi jagoan kamu hahhhh"ucap nya dan menyentakan tangannya.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi jagoan disini. Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini sebelum kalian tenggelam dalam tanah"ucap Naruto.

"Sepertinya mulut bocah ini ingin disumpal, tangkap dia"ucap tentara lain.

"Kalian telah salah bertindak"ketika kedua prajurit hendak menyerang Naruto, Naruto hanya mengarahkan tangan nya kebawah dan tiba-tiba saja kedua tentara itu tenggelam dan hanya menyisahkan kepala saja.

"WOYYYY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAMI"ucap kedua tentara itu.

"Kalianlah yang memilih ini"ucap Naruto enteng. Lalu tentara yang lain datang dan melihat teman mereka terkubur dalam tanah.

"Bawalah kawan kalian ini, sebelum kalian mendapatkan hal yang sama"lalu dua tentara itu membawa teman mereka. Lalu masyrakat menyoraki mereka dan tindakan Naruto tadi mendapatkan tepuk tangan dan sorakan lalu mereka kembali menikmati makanan mereka lagi termasuk Naruto dan Haru.

"Kau hebat tadi Naruto, kau sudah berkembang pesat sejak terakhir kita bertemu"ucap Haru dengan senangnya.

"Masih ada yang lebih hebat dariku Haru"balasanya.

"Owh ya Naruto, kau melewatkan satu cerita penting yang teradi di sini"ucap Haru.

"Kau pasti mendengarkan Avatar telah kembali, dia dkk nya telah menyelamatkan ayah dan para warga pengendali bumi yang lain dari tahanan negara api dan sekarang kami bebas menunjukan pengendalian bumi kami"ucap Haru yang menjelaskan ke naruto.

"Sepertinya banyak yang telah terjadi"ucap Naruto.

"Dan kau tahu Naruto, baru-baru ini Avatar mengalahkan salah satu laksamana negara api di suku Air Kutub Utara, kalau tak salah namanya Laksamana Zhao"ucapan Haru membuat Naruto sedikit kaget karena kabar burung mengatakan bahwa Laksamana Zhao adalah orang yang berpengaruh di Negara Api, mendengar kematian nya saja membuat geger semua orang terkhususnya Raja Api saat ini yang berniat mengulang kembali peperangan dengan bangsa lain.

"Sepertinya aku banyak ketinggalan informasi ya"ucap Naruto yang menyandarkan kepalanya ditelapak kanannya.

"Hmmm sebaiknya aku melanjutkan perjalanan ke Omashu, aku pergi dahulu Haru"ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar makanannya tadi.

"Hati-hati Naruto"ucap haru pada temannya itu karena dia sanagt tahu apa yang dilakukan temannya ini sangat berbahaya.

Kembali lagi dengan Azula, kini kapal yang dibawanya telah menepi dan dia memerintahkan prajurit nya untuk mencari dan membawa kakak, pamannya kesini. 2 jam berlalu akhirnya para prajurit telah datang dengan orang yang dicarinya saat ini.

"Selamat datang dikapalku Zuko-nii dan paman"ucap Azula dari kursi kebesarannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Azula dan apa maumu ?"tanya Zuko dengan nada menggeram.

"Aku membawa kabar baik untukmu dan paman"ucap Azula.

"Ayah ingin kau dan paman kembali"ucapan Azula membuat mereka kaget dan Zuko kembali berucap.

"Kenapa ayah ingin aku kembali, aku tidak berhasil membawa Avatar padanya"ucap Zuko.

"Ayah hanya mengatakan padaku "bawa kakak dan pamanmu karena ayah telah salah menilai mereka selama ini. Kakak dan pamanmu mempunyai loyalitas yang besar untuk Negara Api" Ucap Azula yang menirukan ucapan ayahnya.

"Benarkah ayah ingin aku kembali"ucap Zuko lirih.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang ayah sampaikan Zuzu, kami akan kembali ke negara api besok jadi kau masih bisa memikirkan apa kau mau kembali ke negaramu atau tidak"Azula beranjak dari singgasana nya dan meninggalkan tempat, dia sedikit melirik kearah kakaknya dan sebuah seringaian jahat tampak diwajahnya.

Time Skip

Setelah berdebat dengan sang paman, akhirnya Zuko memutuskan kembali kenegara nya bersama sang paman.

"Selamat datang kakak dan paman"ucap Azula yang beridri dan merentang tangannya menyambut kedatangan kakak dan pamannya.

"Jenderal kita berangkat sekarang"ucap Azula.

"Prajurit naikkan jangkar dan kita kembali membawa dua tahanan bersama kita"Jenderal pun menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan dan itu membuat Azula menatap tajam kearahnya sementara Zuko dan Iroh langsung menyerang pasukan yang mengepung mereka.

"Kau menipuku Azula"teriak Zuko.

"Kau tahu dengan persis siapa ayah, dia tak akan mungkin membawamu pulang jika bukan untuk di penjarakan karena gagal dan kalah pertempuran di desa suku air di kutub utara, itu membuatnya Negara Api malu"ucap Azula memerintahkan pasukannya, tentu saja ini begitu bagi Zuko untuk menjatuhkan semua prajurit yang mencoba menangkapnya. Akhirnya pertempuran kakak adik itu terjadi, Zuko pun tersudutkan. Ketika Azula ingin menyerang Zuko dengan petirnya, untung saja Iroh dengan cepat membelokkan arah jari Azula menuju ke daerah bukit dan membuat Bukit tersebut hancur.

"Ayo zuko kita pergi dari sini"ucap Iroh yang mendorong Azula jatuh masuk kelaut dan pergi meninggalkan kapal sejauh mungkin. Zuko dan pamannya terus berlari tanpa melihat kebelakang dan tak tahu kemana kaki ini akan membawa mereka.

Sementara itu Azula sedang beriri di depan pasukannya dan seorang jenderal yang menunduk hormat padanya.

"Aku sungguh memohon ampun padamu Princess Azula atas keceplosan tadi"ucap sang Jenderal yang mencoba meminta ampun.

"Kau beruntung hari ini Jenderal, aku tak akan membuangmu dari kapal ini"ucap Azula yang menatap kearah lautan.

"Terimakasih atas belas kasihanmu Princess"ucap sang Jenderal itu menunduk hormat.

"Kemana kita selanjutnya Princess Azula ?"ucap kedua penasehat.

"Kita akan akan menemui teman lama dan akulah yang akan menangkap Avatar untuk Negara Api"ucap Azula.

"HIDUP PRINCESS AZULA"ucap semua orajurit yang mneggema di ke seluruh penjuru kapal.

Kembali lagi dengan rombngan Avatar

"Sebaiknya kita pergi segera menuju Omashu"ucap Aang yang sudah tak sabar ketemu dengan kawan lamanya.

"Sepertinya tujuan kita sama ya"ucap suara seseorang. Mereka dengan sigap membuat pertahanan.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan musuh, aku hanya seorang musafir dan kebetulan kita sama-sama ingin menuju Omashu"ucap orang tersebut.

"Tenang semuanya, dia tak memiliki niat jahat"ucap Aang yang menahan temannya menyerang orang tersebut.

"Itu salah satu kemampuan Avatar, dapat membaca hati seseorang"ucapnya.

"Kau tahu dia ini Avatar"ucap Katara menunjuk kearah Aang.

"Tentu saja. dia adalah sang Avatar, yang akan membawa perdamaian di dunia ini"ucapnya.

"Jika kau tak berniat jahat lepaskan penutup kepalamu itu. kau sangat mencurigakan"ucap Sokka.

"Baiklah"lalu seseorang itu melepaskan penutp kepalanya.

"Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Naruto"ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa dengan mata kananmu Naruto ?"tanya Katara sedikit meringis melihat bekas sayatan yang lumayan dalam dan mata kanan tersebut yang tertutup.

"Ini akibat dari aku yang membela kebenaran"balas Naruto.

"Owh ya Naruto kau mau apa ke Omashu"ucap Aang.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan guruku sekaligus keluargaku"ucap Naruto.

"Kau sendiri mau ketemu siapa Aang ?"tanya balik Naruto.

"Aku ingin ketemu Bumi"ucapan Aang membuat naruto sedikit kaget.

"Sepertinya kita ingin menemui orang yang sama"ucapan Naruto membuat mereka kaget.

"Kau murid Bumi"ucap Aang dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Artinya kau bisa pengendalian Bumi"Naruto tidak menjawab tapi dia menjawab dengan tindakan. Dia menggerakan Sokka kearah belakang.

"Menakjubkan, mungkin kah kau yang dimaksud bumi"ucap Aang.

"Maukah kau melatihku pengendalian bumi"tambahnya.

"Akan ada yang mengajarimu tentang pengendalian bumi Aang dan itu bukan aku, dia adalah pengendalian bumi dengan cara merasakan sekitar. Sebaiknya kita segera menuju Omashu"ucap Naruto.

"Ayo kita serempak menuju Omashu"ucap Aang. Lalu mereka mulai menaiki Appa dan terbang meninggalkan tempat.

Disisi Azula

"Bagaimana Ty Lee kau mau bergabung bersama tim ku ?"ucap Azula pada teman lamanya itu.

"Bagaimana ya Azula, aku sudah sangat nyaman di sirkus ini ?"ucap Ty Lee.

"Pikirkan lagi, aku tunggu jawabanmu setelah pertunjukanmu ini"ucap Azula dan Ty Lee hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Nee Azula ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Ty Lee"balas Azula.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika rombongan kami sedang sirkus di perbatasan pulau Kyoshi, aku melihat orang yang persis dengan na-"ucapan Ty Lee terpotong karena suara sang pemilik sirkus memanggilnya karena pertunjukan akan dimulai.

"Princess Azula pertunjukan akan dimulai"lalu mereka memasuki tempat dan menikmati pertunjukan.

Kembali lagi dengan Naruto dkk

"Owh ya Naruto apa yang terjadi dengan matamu itu"tanya Katara.

 **Flashback On**

2 tahun yang lalu di Omashu

"NARUTO KAU BERULAH LAGI"teriak masyarakat Omashu.

"Maafkan aku paman sedang buru-buru"ucapnya sambil membawa dua ember kayu besar. Dia tak sengaja menabrak dan membuat dagangan mereka jatuh berantakan.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat mengantarkan pesanan ini dan melanjutkan latihan dengan Bumi"ucap Naruto kecil sambil terus membawa dua ember kayu yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu tapi dia tak merasa kerepotan.

"Ini pesanan nya Obaa-san"ucap Naruto yang meletakkan dua ember kayu itu kepada sosok wanita tua itu.

"Terimakasih Naruto tapi maaf aku tak bisa memberimu uang, aku hanya bisa memberimu ini"ucap wanita tua itu menyerahkan sepotong roti dan sebotol susu kepada Naruto.

"Tak apa Obaa-san, terimakasih Obaa-san atas kue dan susunya. Aku pergi dulu"ucap Naruto. lalu dia pergi meninggalkan kedai wanita tua itu menuju tempat latihannya. Semua masyrakat pasti tahu dan kenal siapa Naruto. si penolong bagi masyarakt Omashu, kenapa di bilang si penolong karena dia dengan senang hari menolong tanpa bayaran yang butuh pertolongan dan mereka juga sangat tahu bahwa Naruto adalah anak angkat dari pemimpin mereka Bumi. 4 tahun dia ditemukan nyaris tewas dengan sebuah pedang tertancap di perut nya dan di pedang itu juga keuar cairan berwarna ungu pekat. Bumi sang pemimpin Omashu hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto karena orang yang dicari nya selama ini telah datang walaupun dalam kondisi yang kurang baik, ini persis seperti apa yang di ketahui dari mimpinya.

Sekarang Naruto berumur 7 tahun lebih tapi pemikirannya tidak seperti anak pada umumnya, dia cenderung berpikiran seperti orang dewasa. Dia paham dengan kondisi dunia saat ini. Inilah yang membuat bumi sang pemimpin Omashu sangat tertarik mengajarkan penegendalian buminya karena anak inilah yang akan mebantu sang avatar baru menghnetikan perang yang semakin memanas.

"Kau lama Naruto"ucap Bumi sedikit marah dan terkekeh melihat Naruto yang baru datang dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Maaf Bumi a-"ucapan Naruto trpotong karena Bumi menyerangnya dengan sebuah batu besar ditujukan padanya dan dnegan reflek yang bagus, dia membelokakan batu tersebut.

"Reflek yang bagus, dan kuda-kudamu juga mulai membaik"ucap Bumi yang telah berdiri disamping Nrauto.

"Pertahankan itu"ucap Bumi, ketika Naruto telah menurunkan kuda-kudanya. Sebuah batu besar lagi-lagi melayang padanya, tidak hanya satu melainka puluhan yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Dengan sigap Naruto memukul semua batu tersebut terkadang dia juga membuat perisai batu untuk melindunginya.

Prok prok prok prok

Naruto melihat para tentara bertepuk tangan karena Naruto berhasil melewati tantangan dari pemimpin mereka.

"Selamat naruto kau berhasil melewati tantangan kelulusanmu"ucap bumi tertawa ngeh(lihat di kartunya, bagaimana dia tertawaa)

"Tantangan kelulusan"ucap Naruto bingung.

"Kau telah berhasil menguasai pengendalian bumi mu, dan aku ingin kau berkeliling ke sisi lain dunia ini, melihat bagaimana kehidupan sisi lain dunia ini dan belajar hal baru, kau tahu kan tentang ini Naruto"ucap Bumi dnegan serius.

"Aku tahu takdirku Bumi, aku mengucapkan terimakasih atas ilmunya dan terimakasih sudah mau mengajariku dan menjadikanku keluargamu"ucap Naruto yang sedikit menahan tangis.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi cucuku Naruto, dimana pun kau berada aku akan selalu mengawasimu"ucapan Bumi mebuat Naruto memeluknya erat.

"Aku tak akan lupa dengan semuanya jiji"ucap Naruto.

"Suatu haru nanti aku akan kembali dengan kekuatan baru"ucap Naruto melepaskan pelukan dan tersenyum kearah mereka semua, walau bagaimanapun dia hany anak berumur 8 tahun, dia tetaplah anak-anak dan juga dia pasti sedih jika meninggalkan keluargany di Omashu ini.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semua keperluanmu Naruto"ucap Bumi.

"Besok aku akan mulai berkeliling, semakin cepat maka semakin banyak ilmu baru yang kudapat"ucap Naruto.

"AYO KITA BERPESTA"ucap Bumi dengan keras dan disambut riang gembira oleh tentara dan masayrakat.

Keesokan Harinya

"Aku berangkat dulu Bumi dan semuanya"ucap Naruto berpamitan dengan sang guru dan masyarakat Omashu.

"Hati hati Naruto, kami akan selalu mendo'a kan yang terbaik untukmu"ucap salah mayarakat dan Naruto hanya tersenyum untuk membalas ucapan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu jiji"lalu Naruto meberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada Bumi dan dia pun memulai perjalanan nya.

 **Flashback Off**

"Begitu rupanya"ucap Sokka.

"Jadi kau diselematkan Bumi ketika terluka parah"tanya Aang dan Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala saja.

"Kira-kira siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini padamu"ucap Katara.

"Yang jelas dia makhluk yang tak berperasaan"ucap sokka menimpali.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai Omashu, berpeganglah dengan erat"ucap Aang memberitahu mereka dan mereka menambah kecepatan Appa untuk bisa sampai ke Omashu.

Di lokasi Azula

Setelah hampir sejam menunggu sirkus itu tampil akhirnya selesai juga dan mereka yang tahu siapa Azula langsung membiarkannya masuk keruang pemain.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu Ty Lee"ucap Azula yang kembali menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Sudah banyak kenangan di sirkus ini, sepertinya berat meninggalkan sirkus ini"ucap Ty Lee, Azula yang tahu maksud ucapan sahabatnya itu segera beranjak meninggalka tempat.

"Tapi berpetualang denganmu pastinya akan lebih menyenangkan dan kita akan berkumupul seperti dulu lagi"tambahanya dan ini membuat Azula menyunggingkan senyumnya dan berjalan meninggalkan lokasi Sirkus bersama Ty Lee dibelakangnya lalu mereka pergi menuju Omashu karena disanalah teman yang lain sedang menunggu mereka.

Kembali lagi dengan Rombongan Aang dan Naruto, kini mereka telah mendarat dengan selamat di suatu titik di daerah Omashu dan betapa kagetnya Aang dan Naruto meliaht Omashu yang telah dikuasai oleh Negara Api.

"Apa kau benar Naruto, Naruto-nya Omashu ?"ucap seorang kakek dan nenek tua yang mendekat kearah mereka. Keadaan mereka sedikit mengkhawatirkan. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat dan terlihat buku-buku tangannya.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja kek, nek ?"ucap Naruto.

"Dimana warga yang lain"tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin hampir semua warga masih berada di Omashu karena tidak diperbolehkan keluar, kami yang waktu itu pergi dan ketika kembali keadaan Omashu sudah seperti ini dan kabar angin katanya Raja Bumi ditahan oleh pemerintah Negara Api"ucap kedua orang tua itu. Aang yang mendengar sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti hendak menuju lokasi untuk membebaskan tetapi ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menahanku Naruto, aku ingin membebaskan Bumi"ucap Aang dengan nada penuh amarah.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal Aang, jiji tidaklah selemah itu"ucap Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa dia membiarkan dirinya ditangkap dan membiarkan Omashu di ambil Negara Api dan juga kenapa dia tak mempertahankan daerahnya. Kenapa Naruto ?"ucap Aang yang menepiskan tangan Naruto di bahunya dengan kasar.

"Pasti ada alasan snediri kenapa dia tak melakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi dan aku percaya dengan apa yang jiji putuskan. Kau percayakan padanya"ucap Naruto dan Aang hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kita harus membuat perisitirahatan disini. Aku, Sokka dan Aang yang akan melihat situasi dan mencari makanan untuk kita dan Katara yang akan berjaga disini"ucap Naruto.

"Dan ini ada sedikit makanan dan Katara bisakah kau sembuhkan kakek, nenek ini karena suhu tubuhnya naik"ucap Naruto lagi dan dia mengeluarkan makanan yang dibawanya tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas"ucap Aang yang telah siap dengan tongkat terbangnya.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar, kumpulkan semua warga yang kalian temui. Dapatkan informasi dan kita bertemu di pusat kota jam 9 malam"ucap Naruto dan Aang, Sokka hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu mereka berpencar menuju Omashu.

Kembali ke sisi Azula

"Nee Azula, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu dan hal ini sudah mengangguku beberapa minggu ini"ucap Ty Lee yang bersandar di tiang pembatas kapal.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Ty Lee ?"ucap Azula.

"Entah mataku yang salah atau tidak tapi aku-"ucapan nya terhenti.

"Aku melihat sosok dewasa dari Naruto, adikmu"ucapan Ty Lee membuatnya kaget laur biasa.

"Kau jangan bercanda Ty Lee, kau tahu sendirikan Naruto sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu"ucap Azula dengan nada tak percaya dan telah yang mencengkram erat bahu kawannya.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku yakin bahawa dia itu Naruto"ucap Ty lee.

"Inilah yang membuatku yakin karena di pergelangan tangan kanannya aku melihat sebuah gelang yang pernah kau berikan"ucapnya lagi.

"I-ni tid-ak mun-gkin, ti-dak mung-kin ya-ng k-au meli-hat i-tu Nar-uto"ucap Azula yang mencengkram kedua besi pembatas dengan air mata yang jatuh. Lo dan Li yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam dan sedikit kaget karena sejak meninggalnya sang adik tercinta tak pernah tampak Azula yang menangis bahkan ketika meninggalnya ibunya dia tak tampak mengeluarakn air mata.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menuju Omashu"ucap Azula yang telah kembali seperti semula.

"Jenderal tambah kecepatan kapal ini menuju Omashu"ucap Azula sedikit berteriak dan sang jenderal hanya menunduk hormat dan menjalankan perintah sang putri.

'Aku harus memastikan ini semua. Apa kau benar-benar masih hidup Naruto ?'batinnya yang mencengkram erat besi pembatas itu dan melihat kearah lautan luas yang berada di depannya.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya update juga, semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan tuliskan di kolom review atau bisa tanyakan langsung via pm denganku. Fic yang akan update selanjutnya yaitu The Story Life Dragon Slayer, so jangan sampaikan kelewatan.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	3. Notice From Me

Notice From Erza Scarlet Belserion

Hallo apa kabar semuanya, lama tak jumpa ya. Author berencana akan hapus beberapa cerita dan untuk fokus ketiga aja karena ada beberapa cerita yang udah lupa alurnya akan dibuat gimana. Saya perlu saran dari kalian dari pembaca setia, walaupun saya udah punya 3 cerita yang akan saya keep. So give advice for me, ditunggu sampe senin ya dan kemungkinan bakalan update dihari selasa. See you guys ini Tuesday

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Prince of Fire

By

Erza Scarlet Belserion

Masashi Kishimoto dan Michael Dante Di Martino & Bryan Konietzo

Genre: Family dan Romance

Pairing: Naruto x Azula, Naruto x Toph, Naruto x Ty Lee

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Enjoy This Story

Chapter 3

Sementara itu rombongan Avatar dan Naruto sedang berdiskusi dengan para masyarakat yang selamat mengenai langkah apa yang akan diambil selanjutnya.

"Sebaiknya kita harus bergerak cepat, sebelum terjadi sesuatu terhadap Bumi"ucap Aang yang dari tadi duduk dengan gelisah.

"Jangan khawatir Aang, jiji bukan lah orang lemah"ucap Naruto yang sedang melihat-lihat berkas yang dimiliki masyarakatnya dengan tenang.

"KAU SEBENARNYA KHAWATIR TIDAK DENGAN BUMI, KALAU KALIAN TIDAK MAU MEMBANTU BIAR AKU SENDIRI YANG MENYELAMATKAN BUMI"ucap Aang dengan emosi dan mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah Naruto.

"Kurasa Avatar Roku mengajarkanmu tentang ketenangan jiwa, Avatar Aang"ucap Naruto yang menatap Aang.

"Dan kurasa emosi tidak bisalah memecahkan masalah kita, saat ini adalah bagaimana membuat masyarakat tersisa dapat keluar dari Omashu agar dapat makanan yang layak"tambahnya.

"Seharusnya kau juga memikirkan warga yang selamat ini, Aang. Kau harus tau bahwa Bumi pasti menyiapkan rencana untuk ini semua. Jadi kau haruslah tenang"tambahnya lagi.

"Yang dikatakan Naruto-san ada benarnya juga Aang, kita harus bisa mengeluarkan para warga yang selamat agar mereka bisa makan dan beristirahat dengan layak"ucap Katara.

"Aku punya ide untuk ini, kita bisa gunakan gurita ini dan memakaikannya ke para warga dan berpura-pura seperti terkena penyakit menular sehingga mereka mengeluarkan kita dari sini"ucap Sokka sambil mencontohkan apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Ide bagus Sokka, kita bisa pakai rencana itu dan sekarang kita perlu mencari banyak gurita lagi"ucap Aang.

"Kalau masalah itu kami siap membantu"ucap semua warga dan mereka diam-diam menjalankan rencana tersebut.

Setelah semua warga memiliki binti-bintik mereka siap menjalankan rencana, dimulai dari Sokka yang berjalan seperti zombi menuju arah penjaga lalu diikuti yang lainnya. Akhirnya mereka dikeluarkan dari kota Omashu sebelum penyakit ini menular tapi kepergian mereka menjadi masalah buat mereka karena salah satu anak pemimpin Omashu menghilang dan para wara diduga kuat yang menculiknya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan"ucap Sokka panik karena sekarang anak yang dicari itu sedang bersama mereka.

"Sokka tenanglah. Kau sangat berisik"ucap Katara yang memukul kakaknya itu dengan tongkat kayu Aang.

"Kurasa anak ini bisa kita manfaatkan"ucap Naruto.

"Maksudmu Naruto"ucap Aang dengan bingung.

"Kita dapat melakukan negosiasi dengan pemimpin Omashu sekarang mengenai Bumi, kita bebaskan anak mereka maka mereka bebaskan Bumi. Gimana menurut kalian ?"ucap Naruto.

"Kau memang cerdas Naruto, segera kita siapkan surat untuk mereka"ucap Aang dengan senangnya. Akhirnya katara membuat surat tersebut dan menyuruh Momo untuk membawanya ke kediaman sang pemimpin.

"Sebaiknya kita segera beristirahat dan menjalankan rencana kita besok"ucap Katara dan mereka memutuskan untuk beristirhat menyiapkan energi untuk esok. Sementara itu di kediaman pemimpin Omashu terdapat tamu kehormatan yanng datang dan tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Biarkan kami yang menghadiri negosiasi ini, aku merasakan ada hal yang akan terjadi dan juga menukarkan seorang bayi dengan pemimpin Omashu, itu sungguh tidak seimbang"ucapnya yang telah duduk di kursi singgasana dan melihat kerah mereka yang menundukan kepala mereka.

"Tapi kami mohon Princess Azula, kami mengharapkan keselamatan Tom-Tom anak kami, adiknya Mai"ucap istri pemimpin Omashu sambil sedikit menangis.

"Mai, Ty Lee siapkan diri kalian besok karena kita tidak akan menuruti negosiasi itu dan aku lakukan ini untuk sahabatku bukan untuk kalian dan juga ada hal yang harus kupastikan disini"ucap Azula yang telah berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Terimakasih atas kebijaksanaamu Princess Azula"ucap kedua orang tua Mai yang semakin menundukan kepala mereka memberi hormat kepada sang putri

Time Skip

Para rombongan Avatar telah siap dengan anak itu digendongan Sokka dan mereka yang sedikit menyamar agar identitasnya tidak diketahui.

"Kalian sudah siap"ucap Naruto yang telah menyarungkan pedang kembarnya.

"Kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu Naruto"ucap Katara yang kebingungan melihat Naruto yang sedikit menutup wajahnya dan sekarang terlihat seperti ninja.

"Ada hal yang tak bisa kukatakan pada kalian yang berkaitan ini"ucap Naruto dan mereka segera menuju tempat pertemuan.

Di tempat pertemuan

"Sepertinya mereka lebih dulu datang daripada kita"ucap Sokka yang melihat Azula, Mai dan Ty Lee yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Apa kalian membawa apa yang kami inginkan ?"ucap Aang.

"Lihatlah diatas"ucap Azula menunjuk kearah atas dan mereka melihat sebuah peti besi menggantung diatas.

"BUMIIII"ucap Aang memanggil kawan lamanya.

"OWH AANG LAMA TAK JUMPA"balasnya yang menggema. Ketika Aang ingin keatas sebuah pisau belati mengarah kearahnya dan Naruto sigap menangkapnya.

"Bukannya itu tindakan yang kurang sopan, menyerang orang seenaknya"ucap Naruto yang melempar kembali belati tersebut.

"Turunkan peti tersebut"ucap Azula dan katrol yang mengait peti itu turun perlahan.

"Kau bawa sanderanya"ucap Mai.

"Anak ini bersama kami"ucap Sokka sambil menunjuk kearah anak kecil yang dibawanya.

Azula melihat sekitar dan mengarahkan apinya kearah rombongan Avatar tapi untung saja Naruto dengan sigap membuat tembok batu.

"Kesepekatan kita batal, kami akan rebut bayi itu tanpa menyerahkan ini pada kalian"ucap Azula yang menyerang mereka dengan api dan peti naik kembali keatas. Lalu Naruto dan Aang sigap menuju peti yang berisi Bumi tapi penyamaran Aang terbongkar dan dengan cepat Azula mengikuti mereka.

"Woahh Aang lama tak jumpa dan kau juga Naruto"ucap Bumi yang masih saja cengengesan tak jelas.

"Aang kau cepat bebaskan bumi aku akan menghambatnya dan sedikit reuni mungkin"ucap Naruto sedikit menunjuk kearah Azula yang mendekat.

"Hati-hati Naruto"ucap Bumi yang telah terjatuh bersama Aang ke bawah. Ketika Azula ingin menyusul Naruto dengan sigap menahannya.

"Woah tunggu dulu Princess Azula yang terhormat"ucap Naruto dengan lincah menghindari serangannya.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu"ucap Azula menatap Naruto tajam.

"Memang tidak, aku hanya ingin menghambatmu saja"ucap Naruto.

"Enyahlah"ucapnya lalu mengarahkan api besar kearah naruto tapi Naruto diam tak bergerak.

"Enyah-"ucapan Azula terhenti karen sebuah balok kayu menutupi tangan nya.

"Oops maaf"ucap Naruto yang telah berdiri disampingnya dengan tangan melipat di dada.

"Kurang ajar, lepaskan aku"ucap Azula yang mengeluarkan apinya dari ujung kaki tapi dengan mudah ditepis Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau tak mendapatkan pelajaran tata krama di negaramu ya, apalagi kau ini seorang putri"ucap Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu, jika aku lepas dari sini kau akan kubakar"ucap Azula yang mencoba melepaskan batu yang mengekang tangannya.

"Sepertinya sifat arogan mu belum lah hilang sejak kematian Narutomu yah Neesan"ucap Naruto berbisik di telinga Azula dan tentu saja dia kaget lalu menatap kearah Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu ?"nada bicara Azula sudah sedikit begetar.

"Bukannya Naruto mati karena dibunuh oleh orang yang mengendalikan tanah Princess Azula"ucap Naruto dan dia melihat Azula yang bergetar hebat dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Naruto belumlah mati Naruto masih bersamaku disini"ucap Azula yang mulai menghayal dan meronta-ronta.

"Aku memang masih disini Neesan, didepanmu"ucap Naruto sambil membuka penutup kepalanya dan betapa kagetnya Azula melihat adik yang begitu disayanginya berdiri di depannya.

"Lama tak jumpa Neesan"ucap Naruto yang telah melepaskan kukungan tangan dan kaki Azula lalu dia jatuh berlutut.

"Apa itu kau Naruto ?"ucap Azula yang berjalan perlahan menuju Naruto dan langsung memeluknya erat seolah ini akan berakhir.

"Ada apa dengan matamu Naruto ?, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu ?"ucap Azula yang menangkupkan kedua pipi adiknya dan melihat wajah sang adik dan melihat bekas sabetan pedang di mata kanannya.

"Tak perlu Neesan, orangnya sudah mati"ucap Naruto.

"Ikutlah Neesan kembali"ucap Azula.

"Maaf aku tak bisa, tugasku disini melindungi orang yang lemah yang tertindas oleh negara api"ucap Naruto.

"Dan mulai saat ini kita akan menjadi musuh Neesan dan jangan segan untuk membunuhku jika raja api Ozai memerintahkanmu. Aku akan siap mati untuk keadilan walapun harus melawan keluargaku sendiri"ucap Naruto dengan penuh tekad.

"Kurasa cukup sampai sini Neesan, aku pergi dulu dan maaf akan kuhapus sedikit ingatanmu"ucap Naruto.

"Apa maks-"ucapan Azula terpotong karena semua tiba-tiba gelap.

"Sepertinya Aang gagal membawa Bumi kembali"ucap Naruto melihat sang sensei yang menggelinding keatas.

Sementara itu dengan Katara dan Sokka, mereka sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Mai dan Ty Lee.

"Sepertinya kalian sedikit kesulitan ya"ucap Naruto yang langsung masuk ke pertempuran.

"Untung saja kau disini Naruto, kami kewalahan menghadapi mereka"ucap Katara dan membuat Mai dan Ty Lee kaget dengan ucapan itu.

"Apakah namamu Naruto ?"tanya Ty Lee.

"Kurasa kalian bukan tipe yang ingin tahu nama musuhnya kan, sepertinya kita gagal dan segera menyusul Aang"ucap Naruto.

"Kami belum selesai denganmu"ucap Ty Lee yang berlari mendekat tetapi sebuah penjara batu mengurungi mereka.

"Tenang saja penjara itu akan hancur dalam waktu 15 menit, cukup untuk bisa kabur dari sini dan Sokka letakan anak itu disini"ucap Naruto menunjuk kearah depannya dan Sokka melakukan apa yang dikatakan.

"Tenang saja, adikmu tak akan ku apa-apakan"ucap Naruto sambil berjongkok dan melihat kearah Mai.

"Adik kecil kamu diam disini ya, kakakmu ada disana dan ini ada hadiah untukmu"ucap Naruto yang telah mengeluarkan sesuatau dari balik jubahnya dan sebuah mainan anak-anak diberikan naruto.

"Aku harap perang akan selesai karena jangan ada lagi anak-anak yang merasakan pedihnya dunia ini. Kuharap kau dapat mengabdi pada negerimu Tom-Tom"ucap Naruto mengelus kepala anak tersebut dan anak itu menggenggam tangan Naruto dan berucap seolah mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto.

"Kalian masih disini rupanya"ucap Aang yang baru datang dengan menggunakan tongkat terbangnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini"ucap Aang yang telah meniup peluit dan datanglah Appa dari kejauhan.

"Sebelum kalian pergi ada satu hal yang ingin kutanya padanya"ucap Mai yang menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Apakah kau benar Naruto adik Azula dan Zuko, putra ketiga Raja Api Ozai ?"ucapan Mai membuat Aang, Katara, Sokka kaget dan langsung menatap kearah Naruto.

"Bukannya dia sudah mati dibunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri"ucap Naruto dengan menekankan ucapannya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini sebelum para prajurit datang"ucap Katara yang melihat raut wajah Naruto sangat tak bersahabat. Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan lokasi dan menuju kearah barat. Tak lama dari itu penjara batu yang mengurung Mai dan Ty Lee hancur menjadi debu, Mai langsung melihat sang adik dan bersyukur tak ada lecet apapun.

"Sepertinya dia adalah Naruto tapi kan Naruto sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu"ucap Mai.

"Apa kita harus beritahu Azula mengenai ini"tanya Ty Lee.

"Dia harus tahu tentang ini walaupun belum adanya bukti bahwa dia itu adik Azula tapi setidaknya dia tau hal ini"ucap Mai lalu para prajurit datang dengan membawa Azula yang pingsan dalam gendongan salah satu prajurit.

Dengan Naruto

"Naruto aku mau kau jujur-"ucapan Aang terpotong karena Naruto menyelanya.

"Namaku adalah Naruto, seperti yang kalian dengar tadi aku adalah anak dari Raja Api Ozai dan Lady Ursa sekaligus adik dari Zuko dan Azula. salah satu orang yang mengeluarkan api yang menyerang kita tadi yang bernama Azula dan Zuko mungkin sudah cukup familiar dengan nama itu.

"JADI KAU MATA-MATA YANG MENGINCAR KAMI"ucap Sokka yang telah mengacungkan bumerangnya kearah naruto.

"Aku memang anak dari raja api tapi aku tak lah dianggap olehnya bahkan sekedar menggendongku saja dia tak mau, aku anak yang dikutuk olehnya karena tak bisa melakukan fire bender seperti kedua kakakku dan hanya kaasan, Zuko Niisan dan uncle Iroh yang membelaku selama aku hidup disana"ucap naruto.

"Tunggu maksudmu hidup disana"tanya Aang.

"8 tahun yang lalu ada insiden yang menyerang kediaman kami dan membuat aku menjadi korbannya"ucap naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto ?"ucap Katara bingung.

"Aku sudah mati 8 tahun yang lalu, Naruto anak ketiga raja api ozai telah mati 8 tahun lalu. Entah ini namanya reinkaranasi atau apa tapi seperti yang Bumi katakan padaku. Dia menemukanku dalam kondisi sekarat dan kami-sama masih berbaik hati memberikan hidayahnya dan aku masih hidup sampai sekarang. Aku tinggal bersama Bumi dan masyarakat Omashu sampai umur 12 tahun dan aku melakukan berkeliling dunia, mulai dari mengunjungi pulau Kiyoshi beberapa tempat di dunia ini dan yang terakhir aku bertarung dengan salah satu laksamana yang disegani oleh negara api, kalian pasti tau orangnya, namanya Laksamana Zhao dan dia berhasil membuat tanda ini dimata kananku ini"ucap Naruto yang menunjuk bekas sayatan senjata pada mata kanannya.

"Dan kudengar dia sudah mati ketika penyerang di suku kutub utara kan"ucap Naruto menatap kearah Katara dan Sokka.

"Itulah yang dapat kusampaikan pada kalian, aku tidak kepikiran untuk mematai-matai kalian, aku hanya ingin membantu sang Avatar menghentikan perang ini karena aku tak ingin ada anak-anak yang terlantar dan terbunuh karena perang yang tak berkesudahan ini"ucap Naruto yang menggengam erat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tau pasti kalian masih ragu dengan kehadiranku disini di kelompok kalian, aku tak memaksa kalian untuk menerima ku tapi satu hal yang harus kalian tau yaitu tujuan kita sama yaitu menghentikan perang ini dan mengalahkan raja api Ozai dan untukmu Aang guru earth bendermu ada di kota selanjutnya dibagian ujung barat. Dia seorang petarung yang mengandalkan insting dan menunggu sebelum menyerang. Aku pergi dulu minna"ucap Naruto yang melompat keluar tentu saja membuat mereka kaget dan melihat kebawah dan tak lagi tampak Naruto disana.

"Sepertinya Naruto memang tak memiliki maksud apapun"ucap Aang.

"Kita tak tau sebenarnya Naruto gimana, kita pernah ketipu dengan Zuko dan juga Zuko Naruto itu kakak adik"ucap Sokka.

"Aku bisa merasakan semua yang dikatakannya itu tak ada maksud apapun, kau sepemikiran denganku kan katara"ucap Aang.

"Entahlah Aang aku juga masih ragu tapi perasaanku mengatakan dia berbeda dengan kakaknya. Aku juga melihat interaksi Naruto dengan warga Omashu yang begitu dekat tapi disatu sisi aku masih tak yakin dengan semua ini, ini terlalu cepat"ucap Katara. Sekarang kita harus fokus mencari guru earth bender mu"ucap Katara.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menuju arah barat tempat yang dimaksud Naruto, mungkin yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya. Appa yip yip"ucap Aang yang menambah kecepatan kendaraan mereka.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto yang telah mendarat sempurna dan hanya bisa tersenyum kearah rombongan Aang pergi.

"Semoga kau cepat bertemu dengan Toph, Aang. Dia lah yang pantas mengajarimu earth Bending"lalu naruto memasang topinya dan berjalan menuju tujuannya yaitu sebuah kota kecil perbatasan antara Omashu dan daerah yang dikuasai oleh tentara negara api.

Aang dan yang lain akhirnya tiba dikota yang dimaksud Naruto, tempat dimana guru pengendali tanahnya berada. Mereka tanya kesana-sini dan mengetahui adanya turnamen. Selang beberapa lama akhirnya insting Aang mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang memakai topi itulah yang akan menjadi gurunya, tanpa membuang waktu Aang langsung mengajukan tawaran dan sedetik itulah tawarannya di tolak. Beberpa waktu kemudian, sebuah kejadian terpaksa menyeret Aang ke dalam arena pertandingan untuk membebaskan Katara dan Toph.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan gurumu ya Aang"ucap Naruto yang berjalan ke tengah arena.

"Kenapa kau disini Naruto?"ucap Sokka.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga jikalau Toph menolak melatih Aang"ucap Naruto.

"Toph sudah menerimaku jadi muridnya Naruto"balas Aang.

"Syukurlah, kau diluar dugaan Toph"ucap Naruto.

"Paman Bong, bibi Ling izinkan Toph melatih sang Avatar karena hanya dialah yang pantas melatih Avatar selanjutnya"ucap Naruto kearah ayah Toph.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga Toph dengan taruhan nyawa"ucap Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu lama Naruto. baiklah aku mengizinkan anakku pergi"ucap Bong.

"Aku menitipkan anakku satu-satunya padamu dan Avatar"ucap ibuny. Mereka terutama Aang tentu saja senang karena walaupun Toph sudah bersedia melatihnya tapi izin dari orang tua tetaplah perlu.

"Terimakasih paman, bibi izinmu sangat berarti"ucap Naruto memberikan salam hormat dan juga melakukannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian melanjutkan perjalanan kalian, aku juga akan melanjutkan perjalananku ke Ba Sing Sei"ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan kami Naruto"ucap Aang dan membuat Sokka dan Katara menatapnya.

"Apa kau yakin, aku ikut jika kalian semua setuju. Kurasa cukup pegal juga jika harus jalan kaki"ucap Naruto.

"Aang kita tidak bisa membiarkan mata-mata ini menumpang, siapa tau dia akan menyerang kita diperjalanan"ucap Sokka.

"Aku percaya padanya dan Bumi pun menyuruhku untuk membawa Naruto bersamaku"ucap Aang.

"Aku sudah kenal Naruto lebih dulu dari kalian, dan aku percaya Naruto orang yang baik"ucap Toph berpendapat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Katara ?"tanya Aang.

"Aku akan ikuti Aang"ucap Katara yakin.

"Terimakasih sudah percaya padaku dan mengizinkanku menumpang sampai Ba Sing Sei"ucap Naruto.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan"ucap Aang. mereka pun meninggalkan kota dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

To Be Continue

Hallo ketemu lagi kita disini, maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu. Kesibukan di dunia nyata menyita waktu hingga cerita ini terlalu lama dipendam. Cuman bisa mengatakan terimakasih banyak kepada pembaca setia dan kecintaan kalian terhadap cerita ini. Semoga suka dan tuliskan pendapatmu di kolom komen ya...

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Prince of Fire

By

Anime Lovers Indonesia

Masashi Kishimoto dan Michael Dante Di Martino & Bryan Konietzo

Genre: Family dan Romance

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Enjoy This Story

WARNING : Typo, kata tak baku dkk

Chapter 4

Setelah melakukan perjalanan seharian mereka memutuskan untuk mendarat sekaligus memberikan Appa istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga. Mereka mendarat di sebuah bukit tak jauh dari sebuah desa makmur yang tentram. Pada awalnya ingin menuju desa tetapi untuk mencegah adanya pasukan negara api yang datang kesana ketika mendengar adanya Avatar disana, jadi mereka memutuskan membuat tenda disini. Mereka membagi tugas, Aang dan Sokka yang akan menyiapkan tempat mereka istirahat, Toph dan Katara akan mencari bahan makanan di Desa dan Naruto yang akan mencari kayu kering di tengah hutan bersama Momo.

Sementara dengan Aang dan Sokka

"Kita harus waspada Aang, siapa tau Naruto berniat buruk terhadap kita" ucap Sokka.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya Sokka, kalau Toph dan Bumi mempercayainya kenapa aku tak bisa mempercayainya. Bukannya dia juga menolong kita di Omashu waktu itu dan aku juga tidak merasakan hawa negatif pada dirinya" karena Aang berasal dari tempat biksu berada maka dia dapat merasakan hawa negatif seseorang.

"Jadi mulailah berhenti mencurigainya, Sokka" tambahnya.

"Mungkin kalian mempercayainya tapi aku akan tetap mengawasinya" ucap Sokka yang bersiap di tempat lain.

Sementara dengan Katara dan Toph

"Ne Toph sejak kapan kau kenal dengan Naruto?" tanya Katara.

"Aku kenal Naruto ketika dia tugaskan untuk jadi pengawal di rumah untuk mengawasiku" ucap Toph.

"Apa kau masih tidak mempercayainya Katara?" tanya Toph.

"Entahlah Toph, aku sedikit was-was semua yang berkaitan dengan negara api" ucapnya.

"Aku berani menjamin Naruto tidaklah jahat, yah walaupun dia anak dari raja api tapi sejak aku mengenalnya, dia sangat berbeda dengan ayahnya. Naruto sangat menjunjung tinggi keadilan dan benci dengan adanya perang atau pertempuran" ucapnya. Katara hanya bisa diam tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Toph. Beberapa jam berlalu mereka telah kembali dari aktivitas masing-masing dan katara sedang bersiap menyiapkan makanan.

"Apakah Naruto belum kembali?" tanya Katara.

"Belum tampak" ucap Aang.

"Maaf semuanya aku kembali" ucap Naruto yang memikul sebuah rusa mati dan beberapa ikat kayu kering di pundaknya dan Momo yang membuat sekeranjang buah.

"Wahhh banyak sekali yang kau dapatkan Naruto" ucap Aang sambil memakan sedikit buah-buah yang didapat.

"Kita akan sedikit berpesta" ucap Naruto yang telah mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang menarik perhatian mereka.

"Wow bagus sekali pisau itu" ucap Aang kagum dengan pisau yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Owh tentu saja, sang master yang khusus membuatkan ini untukku" ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan membersihkan rusa ini. Katara di dekat buah-buah itu ada sedikit bahan bahan yang dapat dipakai dalam masakan. Aku menemukannya di hutan tadi. Untuk urusan tungku, serahkan saja pada Toph, dia ahlinya" tambahnya lalu mencari sungai terdekat.

Mereka pun mulai memasak makan malam setelah Naruto selesai membersihkan daging rusa. Akhinya selesai juga mereka memasak dan menyajikan di tungku batu yang dibuat Toph.

"Wahh masakanmu enak Katara" yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menundukan kepala menahan malu karena pujian Aang. Yang lain hanya bisa menimpali dan menikmati makanan ini.

"Semua ini juga karena Naruto yang mencari bahan-bahannya" ucap Katara.

"Tapi kau berhasill mengolahnya dengan baik Katara" tambah Naruto.

"Owh iya tampaknya kau sudah terbiasa melakukan semua ini" ucap Sokka.

"Hmm tentu saja, aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya karena aku sering melakukannya disetiap perjalanan" ucap Naruto.

"Owh ya Naruto, bisakah kau menjelaskan sedikit tentangmu dimasa lalu" ucap Katara menarik perhatian yang lain.

"Ahh maaf jika kau tak berkenan" ucapnya lagi.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin kalian mempercayaiku. Karena sebuah hubungan pertemanan dimulai dengan kepercayaan. Namaku Naruto, aku anak ketiga dari Raja Api Ozai dan Ratu Ursa. Aku mempunyai dua kakak yang bernama Zuko dan Azula. Kalian sudah tau siapa mereka. Azula yang datang dalam pengembalian bayi di Omashu waktu itu yang memakai pakaian khas prajurit sedangkan Zuko adalah orang yang terus menerus mengejar Aang. Aku mempunyai paman yang bernama Iroh, julukannya ialah naga dari barat yang berhasil memasuki Ba Sing Sei kota yang tidak tertembus. Aku mungkin bisa dikatakan anak yang tak diinginkan oleh ayahku karena sedari lahir aku tak pernah diperhatikan olehnya, hanya ibu, Zuko-nii, paman. Dia menganggap aku hanya membuat malu keluarga karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan api. Dia selalu membandingkanku dan Zuko-nii dengan Azula-neesan karena diumur 4 tahun dia bisa mengeluarkan api, api biru malahan. Api yang sangat langkah. Beberapa bulan kemudian terjadi penyerangan di rumah yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang kerajaan bumi yang membenci ayah. Aku mati disini karena menyelamatkan Azula-nee yang hampir terpanah racun. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya aku sadar dan pertama kali yang kulihat adalah Bumi dan dia mengatakan kalau dia menemukan dalam kondisi berdarah dan yang mengejutkan lagi yaitu yang menyelamatkanku dari maut yaitu Avatar Roku. Mulai sejak itulah aku terlahir kembali dan tetap memakai nama Naruto karena nama itu adalah nama yang kaasan berikan untukku" setelah Naruto menceritakan masa lalunya, Aang pun bersuara.

"Apa kau hanya menguasai elemen bumi Naruto ?" tanya Aang.

"Aku bisa menguasai elemen bumi dan api" jawab Naruto.

"Bisakah kau tunjukan elemen apimu" ucap Aang lagi.

"Tentu Aang" lalu mereka mengikuti Naruto kepinggir. Lalu Naruto menarik nafas dan mengayunkan kepalan tangannya kedepan dan keluarlah semburan api yang menyala terang.

"Luar biasa, mungkin kau bisa menjadi guru pengendali apiku Naruto" ucap Aang dengan mata berbinar dan berharap.

"Hmm mungkin saja" balas Naruto. Malam pun datang akhirnya mereka bersiap untuk beristirahat tapi baru beberapa menit berlalu mereka dikagetkan dengan suara seruan Toph.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, ada sebuah gemuruh yang mendekat" ucap Toph, lantas mereka langsung bersiap dan meninggalkan tempat. Dapat mereka lihat pasukan yang pernah menyerang mereka di Omashu lah yang mengejar mereka saat ini.

"Aang aku pinjam tongkatmu, aku akan membuat jarak dengan mereka. Kalian teruslah maju" Aang hanya mengangguk dan memberikan tongkat terbangnya dan Naruto terjun menggunakan tongkat tersebut.

Dengan Naruto

Naruto mendarat sempurna dan melihat banyak kendaraan perang yang mendekat kearahnya. Siap-siap memasang kuda-kuda dan sekali hentakan semua kendaraan tersebut dalam lubang besar dalam dan mereka dikagetkan dengan sebuah api yang besar menghancurkan kendaraan mereka.

'Setidaknya ini cukup menghambat mereka' batinnya. Sekilas pandangan Naruto dan Azula dkk bertemu lalu Naruto langsung pergi menggunakan tongkat yang dipinjam dari Aang tadi.

"Princess kendaraan kita rusak parah tapi jangan khawatir, kita punya kendaraan cadangan" ucap salah satu kapten.

"Tapi kita kehilangan jejak mereka" ucap Ty Lee.

"Jangan Khawatir, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa bulu bison mereka itu berguguran. Kita tidak akan kehilangan mereka" ucap Azula yang memegang bulu Appa ditangannya.

"Kami yang akan pergi, kalian panggil bantuan" ucap Azula dan mereka pergi menyusul rombongan Aang.

Beberapa waktu kemudian

"Akhirnya kita bisa mendarat juga, sebaiknya kita langsung istirahat" ucap Aang lalu melanjutkan tidurnya. Naruto sudah sampai beberapa menit lalu.

"Kalian istirahatlah, aku akan berjaga disini" ucap Naruto yang duduk diatas batu.

'Kenapa mereka bisa menemukan kami' batinnya yang masih penuh pertanyaan tapi lagi-lagi Toph bersuara yang membangunkan mereka.

"Mereka menemukan kita. Kalian bersiap" ucap Naruto lalu mereka pergi dan bisa mereka lihat sebuah kendaraan yang mirip dengan perahu udara sedang mengejar mereka.

"Toph kau harus membantu membuat kabut tanah untuk menghalau dan memberi jarak" ucap Naruto. lalu mereka turun lalu bersiap membuat kabut tanah dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir Naruto membuat retakan yang cukup lebar dan membuat mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan berjatuhan.

"Sepertinya ini cukup, ayo Toph kita kembali" ucap Naruto lalu merentangkan tongkat terbang dan kembali ke rombongan Aang.

Time Skip

"Sepertinya kita harus beristrahat karena Appa tak bisa lanjut lagi"ucap Aang. Lalu mereka beristirahat.

'Kenapa mereka bisa tahu dimana kami' batinnya sambil melihat dan pandangan nya tertuju kearah bulu appa yang berceceran di pinggir sungai.

"Hey semuanya aku tahu kenapa mereka bisa mengetahui posisi kita sekarang walaupun kita udah membuat 2 kali jarak. Bulu appa yang berguguran yang membuat mereka mengetahui posisi kita sekarang" ucap Naruto sambil memegang bulu appa.

"Naruto benar, bulu appa yang berguguran menciptakan petunjuk untuk mereka" ucap Aang menimpali.

"Aku punya ide" ucap Naruto dan mereka membuat lingkaran untuk berdiskusi. Sementara itu pasuka Azula sedang mendekat dan melihat ada jalur bulu.

"Kalian ikuti jejak ini, aku akan urus sisanya"ucap Azula berpisah dengan yang lain.

Kembali lagi dengan Naruto dan Aang

"Ku yakin ini akan berhasil Naruto kecuali untuk Azula"ucap Naruto yang melihat siluet seseorang yang datang.

"Tebakanku benar Aang, kita kedatangan tamu"Aang melihat kearah pandang Naruto dan melihat Azula yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka kau masih hidup Naruto dan kini kau bergabung dengan para buruan. Ayah akan menerimamu kembali setelah membaca dokumen ini, kau adalah pangeran negara api tidak seharusnya kau disini. Ikutlah bersamaku kembali ke negara kita"ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

"Apakah kau mau jadi pengkhianat seperti paman Iroh dan Zuzu" tambahnya tersenyum meremehkan setelah mengingat nasib 2 keluarganya itu.

"Hahaha" Aang dan Azula hanya memandang heran.

"Kau mau membuatku ketawa. Mungkin dulu aku adalah anak ketiga dari Raja Api Ozai tapi Naruto yang lemah dan tak diharapkan itu sudah mati. Aku adalah Naruto yang baru, orang pertama yang akan menghentikan Raja Api Ozai dan Negara Api bersama sang Avatar. Maka dari itu, kau akan kuhentikan dahulu Princess Azula" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi serius dan bersiap memasang kuda-kuda.

"Sepertinya hanya cara kasar yang bisa kulakukan untuk membawamu ke Negara Api. Maka aku tidak akan segan. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membuat adikku tercinta kembali"ucapnya langsung menyerang mereka dengan api yang besar dan tentu saja Naruto menghindari dengan membuat dinding batu.

"Jangan lupakan aku" Aang juga ikut menyerang, jadi sekarang 2 lawan 1. Mungkin kalau dilihat yang 2 akan menang tapi jangan terlalu meremehkan musuhmu.

"Cukup menarik dan sedikit terhibur" lalu mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain dan karena kalah jumlah, Azula sedikit terdesak tapi dengan cepat membalikan keaadan.

"Hmmm sepertinya dia tak bisa dianggap remeh Naruto" ucap Aang yang mulai sedikit terpojok.

"Dia sudah banyak berubah dan berkembang. Ayo Aang kita bisa memukulnya mundur" ucap Naruto yang mengarahkan batu kearah Azula dan dengan mudah ditepis tapi Aang langsung menyerang dengan tongkatnya.

Dengan Katara dan Sokka

"Sepertinya musuh kita cukup mudah, Ty Lee" ucap Mai sambil menjulurkan senjatanya.

"Owh kau meremehkan kami ya" Toph langsung melemparkan batu kearah musuh tentu saja mereka menghindar tapi dengan sigap Katara menyerang mereka dengan air sungai yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Toph kau harus waspada dengan gadis yang menggunakan tangan kosong, dia dapat menghentikan chi dalam tubuh kita" ucap Katara yang berdiri dan membelakangi.

"Informasi yang berguna" lalu tampak Sokka yang mencoba membantu dengan menyerang dengan bumerang tapi tentu saja itu tak membantu banyak.

"Sepertinya kalian butuh bantuan" seseorang datang kearah mereka. Ty Lee, Mai, Katara dan Sokka terkejut tapi tidak untuk Toph.

"Sepertinya bantuanmu tepat paman teh" ucap Toph.

"Jendral Iroh" Ty Lee dan Mai kaget.

"Kau mengenalnya Toph" ucap Katara.

"Nanti saja penjelasannya. Ayo kita jatuhkan 2 orang menyusahkan ini" ucap Toph dan Iroh yang bergabung dalam pertarungan.

Kembali lagi ke Aang dan Naruto vs Azula

"Ahh ahh ahh ahh dia wanita yang tangguh Naruto"ucap Aang sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Jika kau ingat dia adalah Princess Azula anak dari raja api Ozai" ucap Naruto.

"Kalian memalukan" ucap Azula dengan nada sombong.

"Kau jangan terlalu sombong dulu" Aang dan Azula dikagetkan dengan sebuah semburan api biru yang dikeluarkan Naruto tapi Azula menghindarinya.

"Kau bisa mengeluarkan api Naruto"ucap Azula dengan kaget.

"Tentu saja, aku bukanlah Naruto yang lama" ucap Naruto dan kembali menyerang dengan api miliknya tapi kali ini api dibalas dengan api, tidak hanya api merah tapi Naruto juga mengelarkan api biru yang hanya bisa dikeluarkan Azula seorang.

"Ayah akan senang dengan berita ini. Aku semakain bersemangat membawamu kembali ke Negara Api" ucap Azula yang maju menyerang tapi ketika ingin menyerang tapi sebuah api merah menghalangi mereka.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Laksamana Zhao, kalau kau masih hidup Naruto" ucap Seseorang yang bergabung ke pertempuran mereka yaitu Zuko sang Pangeran Negara Api.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Zuko-nii. Sepertinya akan ada reuni keluarga karena paman Iroh sedang menuju kesini bersama Sokka, Katara dan Toph" ucapan Naruto membuat Azula murka karena Ty Lee dan Mai gagal mengalahkan sisa anggota yang lain.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini" Azula menyerang mereka tentu saja dia kalah telak dari segi jumlah tapi kalau untuk kemampuan dia unggul dan tak selang beberapa menit kemudian Iroh, Katara, Toph dan Sokka datang membantu tapi Azula menyerang Iroh dengan petir untu mengalihkan perhatian dan bisa kabur dari sana.

"Kau tenang Zuko-nii, serahkan padaku" ucap Naruto yang meletakan tangannya kearah luka bakar akibat petir tersebut dan perlahan luka bakar itu menghilang.

"Kau baik-baik saja paman" ucap Zuko.

"Tenang Zuko, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Iroh.

"Jadi kau masih hidup Naruto, tapi aku yakin saat itu kau sudah meninggal dan dimakamkan" tambahnya.

"Bumi pernah cerita kalau dia menemukan seoranga anak yang terluka parah di depan rumahnya, dan melihat arwah Avatar Roku sedang bersamanya dan berpesan untuk merawat anak ini karena dialah yang akan membantu Avatar selanjutnya menghentikan perang ini. Ketika aku pertama kali sadar aku tak mengingat apapun tentang keluargaku namun perlahan tapi pasti ingatan itu masuk dengan sendirinya melalui mimpi. Mungkin bisa dibilang renkarnasi atau tidak, aku juga banyak mendengar tentang paman dan Zuko-nii. Kalian lihat bekas tebasan pedang ini, ini adalah tebasan senjata dari laksamana Zhao" ucap Naruto menjelaskan lalu tertunduk sedih.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ini Naruto ?" tanya Iroh.

"Aku akan membantu Aang menjadi Avatar dan menghentikan perang tak berkesudahan ini" ucapnya.

"Aku bersyukur kau selamat dari peristiwa menyeramkan itu Naruto. sepertinya kita berbeda jalan, tujuanku tetap sama aku akan membawa Avatar kehadapan ayah dan mengembalikan kehormatanku. Ayo kita pergi paman" ucap Zuko yang pergi meninggalkan tempat.

"Semuanya aku akan ikut dengan mereka dan kita akan ketemu kembali di Ba Sing Sei" ucap Naruto.

"Kau mau membocorkan informasi. Sudah ketebak" ucap Sokka yang akan menyerang tapi Katara dan Aang menghalangi.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku ada dipihak kalian dan juga paman Iroh juga sekutu kita" ucap Naruto.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, aku memang kakak dari raja api sekarang tapi aku ingin perang yang menyengsarakan rakyat ini berakhir. Aku ada dipihakmu Avatar Aang" ucap Iroh.

"Apa kau percaya padaku Sokka, Katara, Toph?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku percaya padamu Naruto" ucap Aang dan Toph. Katara tampak ragu-ragu karena pernah ditipu oleh negara api tapi melihat kemantapan Aang dia juga setuju. Sokka yang melihat kakaknya setuju jadi ikut setuju walaupun masih ada rasa curiga dalam dirinya ke Naruto.

"Kalian hati-hati di jalan dan kita akan ketemu lagi di Ba Sing Sei semuanya" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan Aang dll yang juga melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sementara itu dengan Azula

"Sepertinya kau membawa kabar baik dari kekalahanmu melawan Avatar, Azula" ucap Mai.

"Tentu saja, aku membawa kabar baik karena Pangeran Negara Api telah kembali" ucapnya sambil memainkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan api.

"Apakah ayahmu akan menerima Naruto, Azula?" tanya Ty Lee.

"Ayah akan senang menerima Naruto kembali karena Naruto yang sekarang dapat mengendalikan api merah dan biru" ucapan Azula membuat kedua temannya kaget karena setahu mereka di Negara Api hanya Azula seorang yang bisa mengeluarkannya.

"Ditambah lagi dia juga bisa mengendalikan bumi" tambahnya.

"Ini Berita besar" ucap mereka berdua dengan nada senang.

'Tunggu saja sampai aku membawamu kembali dan kita akan berkumpul lagi. Aku senang kau selamat dari peristiwa mengerikan itu Naruto' batin Azula sambil menyeringai kearah langit.

To Be Continue

Maafkan jika terlalu lama update cerita ini, terlalu sibuk dengan dunia nyata. Semoga suka dnegan chapter kali ini dan terimakasih kepada reader yang masih setia menunggu cerita ini update.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
